1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation devices, and in particular, ventilation devices including a patient interface in fluid communication with a flow generator via a conduit.
2. Description of Related Art
Ventilation devices such as non-invasive positive pressure ventilation (NIPPV) and continuous positive airways pressure (CPAP) devices function to supply a patient with a supply of clean breathable gas (usually air, with or without supplemental oxygen) at a prescribed pressure or pressures at appropriate times during the patient's breathing cycle.
An example of such a ventilation device is the AutoSet®T device (ResMed Ltd., Australia), which may be used for treating sleep disordered breathing, such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,345 (Berthon-Jones).
One problem of such devices is that debris and/or water condensate can enter a flow path of the ventilation device, which typically includes a flow generator in fluid communication with a patient interface via a conduit. The patient may attempt to use the ventilation device, despite the presence of the debris in the flow path of the ventilation device, because the patient may not be able to determine whether debris is present in the flow path prior to use.
The debris can be of such a nature that its presence does not substantially affect the flow characteristics of the ventilation device. Debris that does not substantially affect the flow characteristics of the ventilation device can easily go undetected. In use, the debris can travel along the flow path into the patient's airways. The debris can be of such a nature that it lodges in the flow path, affecting flow characteristics and partially or completely blocking flow from the ventilation device to the patient. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for an improved apparatus and a method of performing a clear cycle with the apparatus to increase patient comfort and safety prior to treatment.